Amor obsesivo
by Ex umbra
Summary: Yuuri se removió inquieto en la mullida cama, miro un poco hacia los lados intentando una vez más encontrar una forma de escapar de ahí pero ya no podía seguir.


**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, si lo hiciera a estas alturas posiblemente JJ se hubiera estrellado contra una pared (No es nada contra sus fans, solo no lo soporto) y Yurio estaría en una relación con Otabek o en un triángulo amoroso por Yuuri (aunque creo que ya me decidí).

 **AMOR OBSESIVO**

 **Mátame**

Yuuri se removió inquieto en la mullida cama, miro un poco hacia los lados intentando una vez más encontrar una forma de escapar de ahí pero ya no podía seguir, cada segundo que pasaba sus pensamientos se nublaban un poco más, su mente y su cuerpo dolían por tanto agotamiento que había tenido en los últimos días.

Sentía que sus lágrimas por fin se habían acabado pero aun así comenzaron a salir libremente, no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí podían ser días o semanas y aun así el resultado era el mismo, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que había tenido que ver, miedo de lo que vendría más adelante. Incluso en medio de su desesperación ha llegado a pensar que la muerte no es una pésima salida porque sentía que ya no le quedaba nada.

Era cierto que aún estaban sus padres por suerte a salvo en Japón pero si lograba escapar, cuánto tiempo seguiría esa situación, incluso si lograba regresar a Japón a salvo ya nada importaba porque una parte de él había muerto y no podía parar de culparse por lo estúpido que había sido.

 _¿Por qué lo deje entrar a mi vida?_

Aquella pregunta se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, cuando se movió de nuevo la cama se meció con suavidad, intento reprimir la mueca de dolor causada por el grillete que se aferraba a su pie impidiéndole que escapara, lo había llevado por tanto tiempo que su piel ya estaba totalmente roja.

Escucho los sonidos fuera de la habitación y supo que la hora de visita diaria había llegado, se dijo a si mismo que ya no estaba asustado pero cuando escucho la llave en la cerradura temblo casi por instinto y se odio por eso.

-¿Cómo has estado el día de hoy?- escucho una voz suave llamarlo mientras volvía a ponerle cerrojo a la puerta.

-…..- Yuuri se negaba a seguir con ese estúpido juego que llevaba días manteniendo.

-¿No vas a hablar?- comento divertido- Entiendo- se acercó a la cama.

-¡Ah!, ¡Suéltame!- grito con dolor pues estaba apretando cerca de donde tenía la magulladuras por el grillete.

-Así está mejor Yuuri no deberías ignorarme- por su rostro se extendió una pequeña sonrisita- Después de todo yo he intentado que tu estadía aquí sea la mejor.

-Pues no lo has logrado, ¡Déjame ir!- incluso si lo que le esperaba era la muerte lo único que deseaba era ya no ver ese rostro que lo atormentaba incluso en las pesadillas.

-Hoy estas muy inquieto, ¿No dormiste bien?- tenía un extraño toque de preocupación en su voz.

-Como si pudiera dormir bien en este maldito lugar- murmuro con fastidio, de pronto ya no sentía nada de miedo y el enojo lo invadía.

-Pues deberías acostumbrarte porque este será tu hogar por mucho tiempo- dijo con seriedad, todo rastro de felicidad había desaparecido de su rostro.

-Preferiría morir- su voz salió extremadamente fría, algo que no había sucedido ni en sus peores años de falta de interacción social.

-No deberías decir eso- comento dolido.

-Es la verdad- ni siquiera se molestó en verlo, en lugar de eso centro su atención en la jaula llena de hámster que se encontraba en una mesa cercana-¿Cuándo me dejaras libre?

-Cuando digas que me amas y que eres solo mío- intento acariciar su cabello pero Katsuki se retiró para evitarlo.

-Es una lástima- comento el de lentes.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto fingiendo que no importaba el desaire sufrido.

-Porque eso significa que moriré en esta habitación- hablo con desinterés.

-¿No puedes decir lo que te pido aunque sea una mentira?-lo miraba con tristeza.

-No- ni su voz ni su rostro mostraban emoción, era como si en esos minutos de charla le hubieran drenado la poca energía que tenía.

-¿Y si te mato ahora?- pregunto sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas.

-Hazlo- sabía que solo sería terminar con su cuerpo pues su alma al parecer por fin lo había abandonado-Incluso pienso agradecerte por eso.

Aquella figura tan conocida para el de lentes se le fue acercando poco a poco con movimientos lentos y dudosos, sintió un poco la primera puñalada en el vientre pero no hizo ningún sonido, después de eso vino una según y una tercera, pero fue hasta después de la quinta que dejo de contar, sentía su sangre deslizarse por diferentes partes de su cuerpo pero no le importaba, mientras sus sentidos se apagaban creyó escuchar unos cuantos "Te amo" pero prefirió ignorarlos, lentamente la respiración se le fue cortando y todo se volvió negro.

-Tal vez en esta vida no pudiste ser solo mío pero te prometo que en la próxima no te dejare ir- dijo aquel hombre recostándose junto al cuerpo de Yuuri.

 **Fin**

Si este es el final pero no crean que se ha terminado la historia, espero que les haya gustado recuerden que lo que hago es de corazón :3

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
